1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of online simulations and video games and more particularly relates to the field of management of recorded data for online simulations and video games.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the World Wide Web has experienced a rapid growth. In this regard, the web has begun to accommodate multiplayer games and simulations, known as online games. A plethora of multiplayer online games and simulations have appeared on the web, ranging from simple board games to complicated virtual reality worlds.
A virtual world is a computer-based simulated environment intended for its users to inhabit and interact via avatars. This habitation usually is represented in the form of two or three-dimensional graphical representations of humanoids (or other graphical or text-based avatars). Most, but not all, virtual worlds allow for multiple users. The world being computer-simulated typically appears similar to the real world, with real world rules such as gravity, topography, locomotion, real-time actions, and communication. Communication can be in the form of text, graphics and/or real-time voice communication using VoIP. These types of virtual worlds are common in massively multiplayer online games, particularly massively multiplayer online role-playing games. A metaverse refers to fully immersive 3D virtual worlds.
Memories and the ability to recall events are a powerful aspect of social communication and business exchange. Conventional virtual world applications do not allow an avatar to have a memory. This limits the ability of a user of the avatar to leverage information obtained in past communications, past commerce transactions, and past experiences in the virtual world. As a user navigates through a virtual world, he is not equipped with automated memory to recall with whom he spoke, where he traveled and how previous business transactions worked out. Thus, users are forced to rely on human recollection, which can be fallible and inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements over the prior art, and more particularly, there is a need for a way of allowing the recording of events in an online simulation and the management of those recordings.